Chloe Mitchell
Chloe Mitchell (born Katherine "Kate" Tina Valentine) is played by Elizabeth Hendrickson. Biography Esther Valentine become pregnant after sleeping with Tiny, a plumber. She named the baby Katherine, after Esther's boss, Katherine Chancellor. Little Kate was hardly ever seen as a child, and was shipped to boarding school at a young age. In 2008 Kate came to town under the name Chloe and told no one who she was. When Chloe realized that she was pregnant, she thought herself lucky when she found Cane Ashby passed out in her car, she made it look as though they had had sex when Cane awoke. Chloe told Cane about her pregnancy just as Cane was proposing to Lily Winters. Cane and Chloe were married by a Justice of the Peace. Esther was shocked to find that Chloe was actually her daughter. Chloe told Esther she would never get over her resentment for being shipped off to boarding school all her life, but Esther said she did it for her own good. Chloe told her that a guy who was selfish, arrogant, and unfaithful broke her heart (obviously Billy Abbott) and she would never love anyone else again. After meeting his half-brother, Cane, Billy was surprised to see Chloe. Later, Billy and Lily started dating, and he took her up to the Abbott cabin for Valentine's Day. Billy felt he had to confess to Lily about Chloe's baby before going any further. About that time Chloe walked in the door of the cabin and went into labor. Unable to get help due to a storm, Billy had to deliver his daughter. Chloe passed out and almost died from blood loss and septicemia. The next day, in the hospital, Chloe confessed to Cane that her baby was not his, and Billy walked in to verify that he was the reluctant father. Cane exploded. Later Cane signed the birth certifigate naming himself the father and the baby Cordelia Katherine Valentine Ashby. Cane wanted to sue for custody and then proposed to Lily. Lily said she wouldn't marry Cane if he wanted to raise Delia. Billy married Chloe to be able to fight Cane for custody of baby Delia. Not long after, Mackenzie Browning, Billy's high school sweetheart, came to town. Chloe became concerned about her marriage. Cane dropped the case. Chance Chancellor returned from the Iraq, and Chloe and he began to get to know each other. Some time later Chance admitted that he was falling for Chloe, but his mother, Nina disapproved, calling her a gold digger only wanting a Chancellor, to which Chance countered that she's like Nina. Meanwhile, Chloe and Billy were about to divorce, when Billy refused to sign the papers, as he was remembering the good old times. Chloe decided to use Chance to make him jealous. One day Chance was in Crimson Lights when a guy tried to rob it. Chance tried to help and was stabbed. Chance went in to surgery with a ruptured spleen. After his surgery, Chloe realized how much she really cared about him and she offically divorced Billy. Billy went to jail when he refused to name his source for a story, then fired Chloe when she told the authorities who it was, which she only did to get him out of jail for Delia's first Christmas. Billy responded by showing up drunk. Chloe kicked him out and Billy had a ghostly visit from his dead father, in which Billy learned what a jerk he had been. Billy afterwards Billy gave Chloe her job back. . Chance arranged to meet a suspect named Riggs who had information for him on the case he was working on, but ended up found unconscious by police with drugs planted on him. It was obviously a setup, so Chance was cleared of charges. However, a man called Chance and told him that he was in danger. A little while later, someone tried to run over him and Chloe. This as well as Adam Wilson's murder investigation put a strain on their relationship. Chloe felt insecure when Heather Stevens started flirting with him and freaked out. Chance calmed her down, but when Billy's niece, Abby, revealed Billy's drunken marriage to Victoria Newman, Chloe was devasted. She said she was concerned about Delia, but Chance was sure that she was jealous of Billy moving on. Chloe had a talk with the reluctant Kevin Fisher, and realized that she was in love with Chance, so she proposed. Right after, Chloe wasn't impressed to here that Chance had to save Heather, who was in her car with a bomb. After saving Heather's life, Chance told Chloe he'd marry her, but then Heather informed him that the DA ordered him to protect her 24/7, and Chance moved in with Heather.Chloe missed Chance so when she heard that her friend Kevin was now neighbors with Heather and Chance, she talked him into she moving in with Delia. She stayed with Kevin for a few weeks and they became very close. Chance was removed from the case so Chloe moved back. But then Chance told Chloe that he cheated on her with Heather. Chloe goes to Heather and slaps her, but Ronan Malloy forces her out. Relationships 'Parents': Esther Valentine (mother) "Tiny" (Father) Katherine Chancellor (godmother) Children: Delia Abbott (Daughter, with Billy) Marriages: Chance Chancellor (engaged) Billy Abbott (divorced) Cane Ashby (divorced) Photos chloe in new york.jpg|Chloe in New York chloe falls.jpg|Chloe falls chloe in labor.jpg|Chloe in labor Delia and Chloe whose now awake.png|Chloe and her newborn baby, Delia Billy and Chloe get married.jpg|Chloe and Billy get married chloe and her former boss, phyllis.jpg|Chloe and Phyllis Chance and Chloe meet.jpg|Chloe meets Chance chloe and esther.jpg|Chloe and Esther chloe and chance.jpg|Chloe and Chance kiss delia visits chance in the hospital.png|Chloe and Delia visit Chance in the hospital chloe and chance at the harvest festival.jpg|Chloe and Chance at the harvest festival Nina walks in.jpg|Nina walks in on Chloe and Chance chloe talks to esther about billy.png|Chloe talks to Esther about Billy's marriage chloe and kevin talk.png|Chloe and Kevin